powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt2 Episode 3: “Phantom Traveler”
Chpt2 Episode 3: “Phantom Traveler” is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. Plot A very nervous man goes into a bathroom at a train station to wash his face to calm himself before getting on board. A strange black smoke emerges from an air vent and goes into the man through his mouth. The now man gets on board. He bumps into on of the passengers and notices his eyes are all black, but shrugs it off. 40 minutes since the train had left the station, the man heads for the cab of the train and knocks out the engineer. Then increases the speed of the train, everyone screaming in fear and panicking, the train goes off the rails and instantly killing everyone including the possessed man. But is revealed the black smoke to be leaving the wreckage. Meanwhile on the road, Hunter and Kurt track down the exact location of the coordinates Hunter’s dad left in his journal. Where Hunter realizes it leads somewhere out of a few states over and how they won’t make it by car. But by train. They then overhear at the radio about the wreckage of the train, how it killed all the passengers. Hunter says guess they won’t be taking the train, but Kurt insists that it might have something to do in their expertise. Hunter asks if it has something to do with a monster, Kurt points that out. Hunter then agrees to check out the wreckage. Just before they decide to check the wreckage to get any kind of clues, Hunter insists that they need to pose as FBI agents and find a suitable attire to enter the crime scene. They go to a suit shop and come out of the store dressed in black suits. Hunter says he feels like one of the Blues Brothers. They arrive and gain access with their fake ID's and go check out the train's remains. They find an odd residue on what's left of the cab’s control handle, but then the real Homeland Security agents appear and the boys have to make a quick exit, taking a sample of the residue with them. Hunter does some research on what substance it left behind only to find out that it’s sulfur and conclude that they're dealing with demons. Kurt asks if it’s got something to do with Azazel, Hunter says it’s possible that one of his minions is behind this. Hunter then checks his dad’s journal for clues and states that disasters are caused by certain demons. Saying this is something bigger than usual. Hunter realizes the demon is using some kind of biblical reference because it is crashed the train after 40 minutes after it left the station. Where 40 minutes apparently signifies death. He figures that it will do it again and insists that they need to board a train from the station where the train wreck originated in order to find this demon. As they arrive at the station, Hunter tells Kurt that the demon could be anyone since it has the ability to possess people, and not be in it’s true form. Kurt asks how he can know if either of them becomes possessed. Hunter goes on to tell him that they’re protected with their Ranger powers, that no demon can possess them. They set 40 minutes on their stopwatch then boards a train. They do further research on demonic possessions from Hunter’s dad’s journal. Hunter points out the verse of the ritual to banish the demon back to hell. That not one word wrong off can be said or else the demon will escape and enter another host. Hunter pulls out this device called an “EMF” meter, he explains to Kurt it can detect ghosts and demons when nearby one or when it leaves behind a trail. Hunter wonders off to check out one of the passengers but detects nothing. A young woman then asks Kurt if she can sit next to him since Hunter went off. She introduces herself as Maggie to him. They talk with one another. As Hunter realizes he has 15 minutes left and are getting nowhere, then, suddenly the meter picks up on something. Hunter bumps onto the conductor, the meter giving off a high pitch, Hunter spots the conductor with black eyes revealing the demon. Hunter then gets into a scuffle with the possessed conductor and calls out Kurt. He arrives and they both try to subdue him. Kurt recites the exorcism while Hunter holds down the demon, tossing holy water on him and fighting him down. The demon yells but then is forced from the body it's in and the black smoke escapes into an air vent. Hunter realizing it leads to the main cab, they both bust down the door revealing the demon possessing the engineer now. It then increases the speed of the train. People begin to scream. The lights flicker and Kurt drops the journal. He grabs it back up and at the last minute finishes the exorcism. The demon is then sent out and goes right through the floor sending it back to hell. Later that evening after the train is stopped, people are being tended to by paramedics and questioned by the authorities about what happened. They give credit to Hunter and Kurt. Kurt tries to locate Maggie from the crowd but doesn’t find her. Hunter then tells Kurt he did a good job on handling the demon. Kurt thanks him and asks how they will get to their destination now without their Impala. Hunter insists that they should walk back to their car to head to the their destination. So they decide to walk along the side of the train tracks to get back to their Impala and continue their journey. Later that evening, Maggie is hitchhiking along the road as someone pulls over to her. She says she only needs to make a call, to which the guy offers his cellphone, but she smiles coldly and says "It's not that kind of call". She pulls out a knife, cuts his throat and catches the blood in an odd looking chalice. She then recites an incantation and questions why she was ordered to let Kurt go. She receives a silent explanation and responds, “Yes – yes, father”.Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse